Our Future
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Kagome has always been able to go through the well with no problem at all. But what happens when she goes through and it doesnt bring her to the feudal era she's used to. And who are these new people she meets? Can she possibly know them? I own NOTHING! Edited and re-uploaded.


**New Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic! I feel like this might be a one-shot but it all depends on how this goes and if I feel like I could or should make a sequel to it. Oh and this whole story is in Kagome's POV. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Our Future**

The bone eater's well, the well that connects my world and the feudal era together. I have never really comprehended how this magic was possibly when there is nothing like magic or demons in my world. But that's beside the point. In my world I have my Momma, Grandpa, and little brother Sota, along with my friends from school. And on the other side, five hundred years into the past; I have my very close friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. I would never admit this out loud but I like being in the feudal era better than being in my world.

Don't get me wrong I love my family and they mean the world to me! I just feel more at home in the feudal era than my actual home. But there's also a specific reason on why I keep returning to everyone on the other side of the well. It's because… I love Inuyasha. I don't know how or why I do especially when he can be such a jerk and stupid and arrogant and don't get me started about Kikyo! But I can't stay away from him… no matter what he does or how angry he makes me; I can't stay mad at him. I really am in love. I can tell because whenever I'm around him I can't stop thinking of how it would be to stay with Inuyasha in his world, get married and have a family.

Crap, I have it _bad_.

Well I think I've bored you enough with my sappy problems, sorry! Once I start I just can't stop thinking! Anyway, I came back home a few days ago to make up some tests before summer and now I'm leaving to go back to the feudal era. Inuyasha wasn't really happy about it because he wants to catch Naraku, I get it, but I don't have to return home for the entire summer break! He should be happy he has me for that long.

"I'm leaving!" I called out to my family in the kitchen. I ran out the side door and to the shrine, I put my hands on the well and was about to jump in. In the entire year I've been coming back and forth, a lot has changed.

Inuyasha and I have grown much closer, although he would never admit that. But I feel like we take a step back every time Kikyo showed up. It's like we're dancing, we go forward, but when she comes we go back, and repeat. Anyway, were not the only ones who have gotten closer, all of us have. Sango and Miroku have become very close, but he still gropes her every chance he gets, and she always slaps him. Even Shippo and Kirara have become best friends; it's so cute how they always play with each other.

I snapped out of my thoughts again and jumped over the well, they were all waiting for me, and I shouldn't take too much time. I dove in and knew immediately something was wrong. Instead of being surrounded by the blue/purple magic of worlds, it was a light yellow color. I wasn't scared, freaked out and confused yes, but something about the aura of the light calmed me. When I heard the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing, I knew I was there, ok maybe there wasn't anything to worry about? It was still freaky though.

I let my feet touch the ground and went over to the side to climb up the rope I put in the first few months I came here. When I got up and out of the well it was still the same serene woods, with rabbits eating the grass and the birds chirping and flying around.

Again, it was weird though, Inuyasha is usually at the well's side waiting for me, but today he wasn't. I started walking towards the village, and when I got to the edge of the woods, I was very confused and a little scared. The parts of the village I could see from the forest were different. There were huts and families with children I have never even seen before. Honestly, they couldn't have built all of this in three days, and when I was here last, a girl in the village was only three months pregnant, she couldn't have had her child already.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo?" I called out. Where were they all?

I heard soft giggles behind me; I turned around and saw two girls and a little boy, they didn't see me yet because they were looking behind them at someone coming from the woods.

"Come on Mommy, Daddy's waiting for us!" One of the girls said. Then I saw a woman, I would guess had to be their Mom, come out through the trees. She was tall, and had dark brown hair that reached a bit past her mid back, tied at the very end with a white ribbon. She was wearing a white kimono top with a light purple skirt and usual brown sandals. And she had a small bump on her stomach so I would assume she was pregnant again.

I would say the two girls were about seven or eight years old and obviously twins. They had matching kimonos, one a pale yellow color and the other a light sunny orange. They had black hair, with hints of brown, and they both had it up in a bun. From what I could see they had brown eyes and looked a lot their mother. The boy was about four and a half years old, maybe even five; he had a small blue kimono on, and short brown hair that reached the base of his neck with dark blue eyes. The girls saw me and looked scared and started to go back towards their Mom. "Mommy, who that?" The little boy asked innocently, not knowing of any possible danger.

The mother looked up at me and gasped. "Ka- Kagome?" She asked me. She knew me, but how? I have never seen her in my life!

"Yes… how do you know my name?" I asked her awkwardly.

"It's me Sango, how are you this young? Last time I saw you like this was almost nine years ago. Did someone put a spell on you? Are you ok, does Inuyasha know?" She asked so many questions as she came over to me, she looked me over and let out a sigh hugging me. Ok, I was more than confused now, I was completely lost. How did Sango have three kids in just three days? What did that unholy monk do to her?!

"Sango wait, I'm confused, just a few days ago you were slapping Miroku for groping you! What happened because you were not like this when I left?" She looked at me confused. "Sango I just came through the well a few minutes ago and was expecting to find Inuyasha mad at me for leaving or Shippo coming up and hugging me! What the hell happened in three days?" I shouted, and cursed, which was not normal for me.

"Girls, go get Aunt Kagome please, and tell her it's very important." Sango turned to the girls and when she told them to hurry they took their younger brother and ran off. "And don't let Uncle Inuyasha or Daddy come with her, tell her to come alone!" She yelled after them. Aunt Kagome? Um, I'm right here and I'm not their aunt, at least not yet anyways, ugh, I don't even know! "Kagome come, let's go back to the well so you can explain how you got here."

"Sango I already told you how I got here, why do I need to again?" I asked getting irritated as she led me to the field that held the well.

"Not to me Kagome, you have to explain it to, uh, to the head priestess." She looked at me worriedly.

"Explain this to Kaede? Oh good, she'll know what's going on." I sighed, very relieved. That is until Sango said her next sentence.

"I'm sorry Kagome; she's not the head priestess anymore. Actually she passed away a couple years ago." She said looking down sadly. I was almost in tears when she told me this, Kaede was like my grandmother. But how did she die? She was fine the other day, but I keep forgetting I'm not in the usual time I come to when I get out of the well.

"Sango, what is it, what's wrong?" I heard a new, feminine voice coming into the field. I turned around to see a woman about the same age as Sango, with black hair that reached just to her mid back, tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a royal blue obi around it, and sandals. I tried to hold back a gasp; she looked a lot like Kikyo but at the same time completely different. "Oh my, this is a surprise." She looked at me shocked, her eyes wide.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're here, I didn't know how else to handle this." Sango walked up to the other woman and lead her over to me. Excuse me? Did she just call this woman Kagome? Is that really me in the future? I have to admit I was pretty.

"Sango its ok, go back to the village and tell Miroku and Inuyasha what's going on." She said and walked over to me when Sango left. "Did someone put a spell on you when you were in the feudal era?" She asked me. Alright, do these people really think I'm going to answer all their questions when they're just ignoring mine? No I want answers and now.

"Wait a minute, who are you and why or how am I here?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, easy way to put it, I am you." What? And she can say it that easily. I looked at her, completely floored. "From the future, or past, it's hard to explain. You see it's been nine years since we defeated Naraku and put the jewel back together." I was shocked. We actually defeated Naraku? And put the jewel back together? Not that I doubted we would but I knew it would take some time, the way she was explaining this, it sounded like it only took a week. "You see after we defeated Naraku, the jewel captured me and trapped me in this dark place for three days. When Inuyasha found me, he returned me to my time and then the well stopped working and Inuyasha disappeared. After three years the well finally started working again and I came back here to be with Inuyasha and the others."

Wow, did all of this really happen? Will that be my future? "Wow that sounds awful." I looked down, sad.

She laughed. "It's ok, after I came back we were all closer than ever, and I learned Sango and Miroku were married and already had three kids. Shippo came back time to time because he went to his training school. And about a year after I came back, Inuyasha and I were married and mated." She smiled. Me and Inuyasha married? Ok, this was a dream, created by my deepest secrets and wishes.

"Mated? What does that mean?" She kept smiling.

"It's a demon term, as in wife but only with a much stronger bond." She explained.

"Wait, what happened to Kikyo? She wouldn't let us become mates; she wants Inuyasha to go to hell with her." I shook my head quickly, tears slowly coming to my eyes. She quickly came to my side and rubbed my back to calm me down, and smiled knowingly.

"Kikyo died when Naraku kidnapped her and tried to get her power. Yes Inuyasha was very upset but a few days later I was in danger from a man we were fighting and that opened his eyes." We were now sitting in the field for a while now. Suddenly she stood up and walked towards the well. "The well stopped working when I decided to stay and live here with Inuyasha, how you got through I have no idea but it still surprises me." This fact suddenly scared me.

"Does that mean I can't go back to my time or the era where I go to?" I asked standing and walking over to her. That can't happen! Not with the new things I just learned, a possible future with Inuyasha. It's what I've been dreaming of since I found out I loved him. Now that future was right in front of me, literally, and she's telling me I might not be able to have it?

"No, I'm sure if you can come through the well and come to this time without a problem or reason, you will be able to get back. And if I have to, I'll put a charm on it just to make sure." She said taking a sutra out. Before she could place it there was another voice that entered the field.

"Momma, what are you doing?" I turned around and there was a little girl. She looked around four and she had jet black hair that ran down to her shoulders, and white bangs covering one of her brown eyes. She wore a purple kimono with large green stripes that had pink flowers and individual blue and yellow petals (all pastel colors). But what stood out the most were the two fuzzy puppy ears on top of her head.

"Nothing Izayoi, where's Daddy?" The older me asked. This was Inuyasha's daughter? That means this was also her daughter, which means she's going to be my daughter. And she was named after Inuyasha's mother? That must have meant a lot to him. But it was true; she looks a lot like her grandmother.

"Back at the hut, I was playing with Auntie Sango's pups when she came back looking scared. Why?" Izayoi asked. She looked over at me and tilted her head, one of her ears twitched. "Mommy that girl looks a lot like you, who is she?"

"She's me, from the past, the younger me Izayoi. The well sent her from her time to ours and I have to send her back." The older Kagome told her. Izayoi walked over to me and tilted her head more, then did something I didn't expect her to do: she hugged me.

When she was done she let go and smiled brightly up at me. "Hi, I'm Izayoi, your future daughter, but you could call me Izzy if you want!" I laughed at how cute she was. The other Kagome laughed as well, and a laugh I didn't recognize echoed in the woods.

"So that's where the two of you went. Don't scare me like that; I thought something bad happened when Sango came rushing in frantic." A deep, male voice this time said. He was taller than the future me, but only by a little. He wore a red kimono with a strange pattern on it. It was almost like Sesshomaru's, because it had small flower petals on the sleeves but in different colors. He had vibrant gold eyes and two dog ears on top of his head that were twitching.

"Hi Daddy!" Izzy yelled happily, running over to him. He looked down at her and smiled. Daddy? Then this must be…

This was the future Inuyasha; he was very handsome, and much more kind and gentle. He looked over and smiled warmly at me.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, or it's been a while since you've looked like that." He said. "Hello Kagome." I wanted to melt right there, I almost did.

"Hello," I nervously waved. "Wait a minute; still nobody explained how I got here!" I said getting a little frustrated, but for no reason. I think I scared Izayoi a little because her ears flattened against her head and she looked at me looking sad. I quickly bent down to hug her and apologize.

"I think I know why. Have you been thinking of staying in you era from now on Kagome? Has Inuyasha been to see Kikyo lately or has he been hurting your feelings a lot?" Future me asked and I nodded. Please, he probably went to go see Kikyo while I was gone, it doesn't surprise me anymore. "That may be the reason why, I'm not entirely sure of the explanation but I feel like that is why you are here. Maybe it is the universe trying to make everything right and tell you something. You know how the 'magic' here is unpredictable." She smiled. The universe trying to… If that was the case the universe is really powerful if it sent me all the way here. But then again I can travel five hundred years back so, maybe the universe did have something to do with it. Or maybe my older self is right, there really is no explanation and it just happened by accident or for a certain reason.

While I was thinking, Kagome went over to the well and put the sutra on it, mumbling something under her breath. "Well there you go, that should send you back to the era you usually go to." She turned to me and smiled.

"Is this really my future? And be honest." I looked at her warily.

"If you and myself from the past so chose it, then yes." The older Inuyasha said behind me. He, surprisingly enough, gave me a hug goodbye and again I wanted to melt into a puddle. He pulled back and had a warm smile on his face, growing when Kagome and Izayoi went over to him.

"I hope so; I want this as my future." I said and looked at the happy and loving family.

"I wouldn't worry too much, it took a long time for me to realize what I truly wanted and as soon I did, I never let it go." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome and gave her a peck on the lips. I slightly blushed, not used to seeing affection towards Inuyasha and myself. That will probably be the weirdest sentence I have ever thought. "If I was anything like how I remember being then this will be your future." He continued and smiled at me as he picked up his daughter.

"Good. Well then, goodbye, I guess." I waved and jumped back into the well. As I did I heard the sound of Izayoi yelling: 'Goodbye future mommy!' I laughed at how cute that girl is… my girl, my daughter.

* * *

><p>I was quickly surrounded by the normal blue magic and then it disappeared. I looked up to see Inuyasha's head poking past the lip of the well. I climbed out and smiled brightly as I stood in front of him, the thoughts of what our future could be at the forefront of my mind.<p>

"Heh, what took you so long? You said you would be here by the afternoon." He growled. I then decided not to tell him where I went and what happened, he probably wouldn't believe me and say I dreamt it. If it was meant to happen than it would. Besides, who was I to tell him his future?

"Sorry Inuyasha, I got caught up with something. I'll try to be here sooner next time." I smiled at him, and then bowed my head to try hiding my blush. I looked up and he was looking at me curiously, he probably thought I hit my head coming down.

"Uh, ok then. Let's go back to the hut, everyone's worried about you." He said walking away, a red color dusting his cheeks. I smiled looking down at the well, whispering a quiet 'thank you', and then ran after Inuyasha, walking next to him, slipping my hand in his.

I just hope if that future is possible, we get a chance to have it and soon.

* * *

><p>"Well, she's gone Mommy." Izayoi said as she looked into the well, not able to see her mother from the past. "I hope she did get to her right time."<p>

"I know she did, and I have a feeling that changed her mind about leaving the feudal era for good." Kagome smiled.

"You were meddling again weren't you?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her. When he heard a small chuckle he looked at her finally and sighed. "Why are you messing with things that aren't even in your time? Or should I ask _how_?"

"I might have put a seal on the well a few days ago to try and bring our past selves closer together. It was just an experiment; since our well doesn't work I didn't think the seal would either. I was just as surprised as everyone else to see her here." Kagome smiled innocently at her husband who looked at her incredulously.

"Oh come on, you remember how it was when Kikyo was alive. And I told you how I felt back then, long before we were married. You were still confused on how you were feeling and who to 'chose', and I sure didn't know who and what you wanted. So I remembered thinking that it would be easier for you to choose if I left because I didn't want to make you suffer. I'm just glad you realized how you felt towards me and stopped me before I actually did decide to leave." Kagome said and hugged him tightly, Inuyasha returning it.

"And to be honest, I've grown to be a little greedy while we've been together." She said when she pulled away to look at him and smiled. "I love having you as my mate and the daughter we have and future children we will have. I won't let anything change that, past or present." She smiled shyly, rubbing the small bump on her stomach. He just laughed and shook his head, kissing her on the lips.

"Geeze, I hope our kids don't turn out like you. But I am glad that you're this happy and passionate about us." He kissed her again and then took her hand, "Come on Iz, let's go home." He called over his shoulder waiting for his daughter. She came bounding up to him and he scooped her up in to his arms. He couldn't keep the real and genuine smile off his face when he had his girls around. Kagome was right, he didn't want anything to change the way his life is now. He would probably have done the same thing Kagome did with his younger self if he was able to; bring the pup here and smack some sense into him. He really wished he could.

But he'll let time play its course and wait. He doesn't want to mess up a great thing.

***Epilogue***

Four years after the final battle with Naraku, Kagome was back in the feudal era where she belonged and she and Inuyasha were finally married. A year later a cry was heard throughout their hut.

"You did so well Kagome." Sango said as she and Rin cleaned up what they could around the hut and looked at the tired woman lying on the mat.

"You really did Mate." Inuyasha said next to her, holding their newborn baby. He looked into his daughters eyes and smiled lovingly, his dreams about having a family with Kagome finally coming true. The baby sighed contently in his arms and looked up at him. He ran his hand through the tuff of hair she had and she grabbed his finger, looking curiously at it. Both of them thought their baby was perfect. She had a small patch of black hair at the crown of her head while white hair was at the top, light mocha brown eyes and tiny dimples when she smiled. "What should we name her?"

Kagome opened an eye to look at her husband and new daughter, smiling at his loving face. She thought back to about four years ago when she traveled to the future and met their older selves and their daughter. She slowly sat up to get a look at her daughter again and true enough, her baby looked just like the little girl she met way back then. "She looks like your mom don't you think?" She asked as she kissed his cheek and snuggled up to him.

He slightly tensed; he looked down again and could see the resemblance which made his smile bigger, if it was possible. "Yea, she does."

"Would you want to name her after your mother?" Kagome asked and stroked her daughters head as she fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at her surprised and happy all at the same time.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"If you do then absolutely." Kagome said as they smiled at each other and he nodded in agreement. She lightly kissed him on the lips and then lay back down. He put the baby next to her and then lay with them, putting his arms around both.

"Welcome to the world Izayoi."

**The End**


End file.
